why did i fall in love with you?
by viddaaaa
Summary: bagaimana cara untuk mengucapkan selamat bahagia? sedangkan perasaan di dalam hati justru perih dan jauh dari kata bahagia.../CANON/ SELAMAT HARI SASUSAKU FANDAY SEMUANYA!
1. Chapter 1

I'm come back! Dengan fic yang ala kadarnya iniiii, bermaksud untuk meramaikan SasuSaku FanDay atau SSFD kita nanti tanggal 20 februari. Disini aku juga coba bikin fic canon, meskipun ga detail sih jelasinnya hehe Ayo temen-temen bagi pecinta SasuSaku ikut ramaikan juga hari buat pairing tercinta kita. Nah, salah satu caranya baca fic SasuSaku punya saya yaah #dibakar sori kelamaan bacot, happy reading guys…

_I don't own the chara, they're belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_And the story is mine_

_Genre : romance/angst_

_Rate : T_

_Pairing : Sasuke and Sakura_

_NB :_

_**Ia **__diperuntukkan untuk Sasuke_

_**Dia **__terutama diperuntukkan untuk Sakura, tapi bisa juga tokoh lainnya._

_Maaf ya kalau sedikit ngebingungin, semoga ngerti.._

_**why did i fall in love with you?**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Perang dunia ninja ke 4 telah berakhir. Semua telah berakhir, kesedihan, keresahan, segalanya kini memudar seiring dengan berlalunya perang itu. sang pahlawan baru kini telah lahir, seseorang yang dahulu tidak pernah dianggap, tak pernah dihargai, dianggap sebelah mata, justru pada akhirnya dia lah yang menyelamatkan semuanya.<p>

Uzumaki Naruto, kini ia menjadi pahlawan. Bukan hanya untuk desanya, tapi untuk kembalinya dunia ninja menjadi satu dibawah satu kata yang disebut **damai**. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu kini tengah tersenyum ketika ke sekian kalinya namanya dieluk-elukan oleh ribuan suara. Bola matanya yang berwarna biru cerah seperti samudera memancarkan sebuah kepuasan yang teramat sangat. Sesuatu hal yang sangat berarti baginya, hal yang selama ini ia perjuangkan, tujuan utamanya berusaha menjadi kuat, tujuan utamanya menjadi seperti sekarang ini, yaitu membawa kembali sahabatnya – **Uchiha Sasuke **–pulang ke desa.

* * *

><p>Pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan rambut khas ravennya itu tengah berjalan menyusuri desa<em>nya<em>. Kini ia kembali. Benar-benar kembali ke Konoha. Setelah sekitar 5 tahun ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan desa ini, memilih egonya untuk membalaskan dendam pada kakak satu-satunya dan meninggalkan semua kenangan yang sampai sekarang masih jelas tersimpan dalam memori otaknya. Sudah sekitar seminggu setelah perang berakhir dan dua hari yang lalu akhirnya ia diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit.

Pertarungannya dengan Naruto bukan tanpa hasil dan luka. Keduanya sama-sama menderita luka yang cukup serius. Seperti yang dulu pernah Naruto katakan saat melawannya, bahwa saat waktunya tiba nanti mereka dipertemukan untuk saling bertarung, maka saat itu juga jika mereka bermaksud mengakhirinya, maka keduanya akan sama-sama tewas dan mati bersama. Ya, Sasuke mempercayai itu, ia percaya kata-kata Naruto dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, tapi ia menolak untuk mengakuinya. Ia masih ingin mempercayai bahwa ia masih dan akan selalu tetap lebih kuat daripada rivalnya itu, dan ia pasti akan menang. Namun dugaannya terbukti salah, jika pada saat pertempuran saat itu Naruto tidak menahannya dan mempengaruhi pikirannya dengan seribu omong kosong yang diucapkan bocah rubah itu, mungkin saat ini keduanya sudah tewas. Atau yang lebih parah, mungkin hanya ia yang akan tewas.

Naruto tak pernah melawannya tanpa berusaha berbicara sesuatu apapun padanya. Bocah itu selalu begitu, mengucapkan semua omong kosong yang selalu Sasuke anggap angin lalu. Tapi kali ini ucapannya sedikit banyak mengusik pikirannya saat pertarungan. Disaat bocah itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang kakaknya – Itachi – Sasuke tak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan ucapan itu. Niat Sasuke belum berubah, ia tetap ingin menghancurkan Konoha bagaimanapun caranya dan itu pun yang dilakukannya saat itu.

Namun saat itu ucapan Naruto mengejutkannya. Saat bocah itu mengatakan bahwa ia sempat berbicara dengan Itachi. Pikirannya kacau antara percaya dan tidak menyangka dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh kakaknya kepada Naruto. Naruto menceritakan semuanya, disaat Itachi ternyata bisa terlepas dari jurus _edo tensei_ yang dikendalikan oleh Kabuto, kemudian saat dia bekerja sama dengan Itachi untuk bertarung melawan musuh, dan saat terakhir yang begitu penting yaitu saat Itachi meminta pada Naruto untuk menolong adiknya, Sasuke.

Itachi meminta pada Naruto untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Menyelamatkan pemuda itu dari kegelapan yang semakin membelenggunya kini, yang semakin menjeratnya jatuh dan membutakannya. Selamatkan adiknya bagaimana pun caranya, meski ternyata satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke adalah membunuhnya, dia merelakan Naruto untuk melakukannya. Karena Itachi percaya, bahwa satu-satunya orang yang dapat menyelamatkan adiknya adalah Naruto.

Dan saat kalimat demi kalimat itu Naruto ucapkan, disela-sela pertarungan mereka, diantara desingan bunyi kunai dan katana yang beradu, diantara jurus-jurus yang mereka keluarkan untuk saling melawan, Sasuke sempat bergeming. Pemuda ini tak ingin mempercayai semua ucapan itu, tapi hatinya jelas tahu bahwa Naruto tak mungkin berucap omong kosong yang berisi kebohongan. Dalam hatinya ia sempat merasa sakit, dan… iri. Iri pada Naruto yang ternyata bisa bertemu kakaknya dan berbicara cukup banyak. Sejujurnya ia ingin ada di posisi itu. Ia ingin sekali lagi bertemu sang kakak, meski hanya sekedar untuk berucap _maaf_. Maaf yang dapat mengartikan segalanya yang telah ia lakukan hingga kini.

Dari awal Sasuke tahu, apa yang Naruto inginkan dan harapkan. Naruto berharap Sasuke akan menyadari semuanya, bahwa segala hal yang ia lakukan ini, yaitu tindakan dan niat balas dendamnya itu sama sekali tak berguna untuknya. Karena itu Naruto mencoba berbagai cara, apapun untuk bisa mengembalikan sahabatnya itu kembali ke desanya. Dan saat pertarungan dahsyat itu hampir berakhir, disaat keduanya hampir kehabisan cakra dan tidak sadarkan diri, Sasuke berpikir sambil memejamkan matanya. Jika memang kakaknya menginginkan hal itu, menginginkan ia kembali ke desanya hidup-hidup, dan mempercayai Naruto sebagai seseorang yang bisa merubah keputusannya, maka kali ini ia pun akan mempercayai apa yang telah dipercayai oleh sang kakak. Ia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan kembali ke desa_nya_.

Dan sekarang, disinilah ia. Sasuke tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan di desanya yang masih ia hapal betul keadaannya. Pagi tadi, ia mendapat pesan untuk datang ke tempat tim 7 pertama kali bertemu dan berlatih. Maka kali ini ia memutuskan untuk datang kesana. Meski ia tak tahu hal apa yang pertama kali harus ia lakukan. Segalanya pasti akan terasa canggung begitu ia kembali bertemu dengan mantan teman setimnya dulu dan gurunya. Bertemu Naruto, Kakashi _sensei_, dan kembali lagi bertemu _gadis _itu.

* * *

><p>Langkah kakinya refleks berubah pelan saat pandangannya tertumbuk pada objek yang tak jauh dari pandangannya. Di depan sebuah bangku taman, seorang gadis yang ia masih hapal betul kini sedang berdiri sendirian disana. Sejenak langkahnya ragu saat pikirannya tiba-tiba menuntut banyak hal. Tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan begitu ia menghadapi gadis itu, tentang hal apa yang harus ia katakan begitu pertama kali menyapanya setelah sekian lama mereka tak pernah bertemu dalam situasi santai seperti ini dan juga 'tentang-tentang' yang lainnya.<p>

_Bodoh… _ia mendesah. Merutuki dirinya yang sempat hilang arah seperti tadi. Ia menarik napas dalam, merilekskan keadaannya. Langkahnya kembali seperti semula. Kini ia berpikir hal itu semuanya pasti bisa ia atasi. Ia hanya harus bersikap seperti biasanya, bersikap _tidak peduli_ seperti dulu. Ya, hanya itu.

* * *

><p>Gadis merah muda ini merasakkan kehadiran seseorang, dia mengenali cakra ini, sangat mengenalinya seperti dia mengenali dirinya sendiri. Namun dia enggan menoleh, dia tak ingin hatinya kembali goyah hanya karena kembali menatap pemuda itu, terutama menatap mata<em>nya<em>. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menetralkan debar jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

'_Mungkin aku hanya belum terbiasa'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

_Tapp…_

Langkah kaki itu terhenti. Tepat di sampingnya. Gadis ini masih tak berani untuk menoleh, dia masih dengan sekuat tenaga menata hatinya. Menata semuanya kembali utuh meski dia tahu tak mungkin kepingan-kepingan hatinya bisa kembali utuh dengan _sempurna_. Dia sangat menyadari semua hal itu, perasaan sakit yang begitu menyiksanya bertahun-tahun hanya karena memikirkan pemuda yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya ini.

Dia pikir segalanya akan menjadi mudah. Dia pikir kembalinya pemuda ini tak akan mengubah apa-apa, setelah begitu banyak dia membangun hal positif setiap harinya untuk membuatnya tetap tegar menghadapi hidupnya, kini ternyata begitu mudah pemuda ini kembali menggoyahkan _semuanya_.

Dan kini, saat ia kembali, gadis ini tak menyangka bahwa segalanya seperti berusaha bangkit dari ingatannya. Ia seperti membawa kembali semua kenangan yang berusaha dia kubur dalam-dalam, membangkitkan rasa perih itu lagi, membangkitkan lagi hatinya yang telah mati sekian lama karena ia, dan setelah dia sadar, perasaan bodoh itu belum benar-benar hilang, bahkan semakin kuat. Gadis merah muda ini tak pernah membayangkan, bahwa ternyata membiarkan hatinya mencintai pemuda itu rasanya sesakit ini, begitu menghancurkannya.

_Perih… _

Dia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, berusaha melawan rasa itu. ia bertekad, berjanji dalam hati, bahwa semuanya harus berakhir sekarang, saat ini.

* * *

><p>Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang saat ini. Saat didapatinya gadis di sampingnya tak mengucapkan apapun sejak kedatangannya sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Kemana kah keceriaan gadis ini, kata-kata gadis ini yang begitu menyebalkan, yang tidak selalu ditanggapinya dengan begitu serius, hilang kah? Pertanyaan itu terhenti di ujung bibirnya. Ia menunggu, menunggu dia mengucapkan sesuatu untuknya.<p>

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kabar?"

'_Akhirnya dia bicara juga' _tanpa sadar Sasuke menghela napas lega. Meski ia bukan orang yang suka banyak bicara, tapi terjebak dalam kebisuan di situasi seperti tadi juga adalah salah satu hal yang tidak disukainya.

"Baik," jawabnya singkat.

' – _kau apa kabar?' _kalimat lanjutan itu tertelan kembali di tenggorokannya, menolak untuk dikeluarkan. Betapa sulit bibirnya ingin berucap kata-kata itu, meski sesungguhnya ia ingin tahu bagaimana kabar gadis ini.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Jangan lupa obat yang ku berikan diminum ya," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke sambil mengangguk menanggapi permintaan gadis ini.

Gadis ini, tersenyum lagi. Sasuke memperhatikan meski lewat sudut matanya. Ia tahu, gadis ini menghawatirkan keadaan dirinya. Saat pertempuran terakhirnya dengan Naruto waktu itu, memang gadis ini yang bertugas merawatnya hingga akhirnya ia diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan kini wajar jika dia tetap mengingatkannya untuk tidak melupakan obat yang sudah diberikan olehnya. Pasti dia bertanggung jawab untuk kesembuhan pasien yang ditanganinya.

Kemudian suasana kembali hening, Sasuke mulai mengutuk dalam hati karena keterlambatan Naruto dan Kakashi yang begitu jauh dari jam yang dijanjikan. Ia tidak suka berlama-lama dalam situasi seperti ini, apalagi bersama gadis ini. Entahlah ia tak begitu mengerti, tapi kini justru ia berharap bisa berada di situasi dulu. Situasi saat gadis ini yang dulu selalu mengejarnya, mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi, dan tak pernah berhenti berceloteh di sampingnya. Ia jauh lebih menyukai hal itu dibanding saat gadis ini diam seperti ini dan tak memedulikannya sama sekali.

'_Apa yang dipikirkannya?' _pertanyaan itu muncul dalam pikiran Sasuke. Ia menoleh dan menatap gadis itu. Rambut merah muda itu tetap sama seperti dulu, terlihat lembut seperti warnanya. Wajah itu tetap sama, yang berubah hanya ekspresi yang kini Sasuke bisa baca dari raut gadis itu. Dulu wajah itu begitu polos, karena itu gadis ini mudah sekali menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi dalam dirinya. Dia begitu mudah tertawa, menangis, merenggut dan sangat cerewet. Namun sekarang, wajah itu sulit dibaca olehnya, seperti menyimpan begitu banyak ekspresi berarti yang dengan mudahnya disembunyikan oleh gadis ini. Wajahnya lebih tegar, dan dewasa. Dan hal yang paling disukainya dan sampai kini tak berubah adalah mata gadis itu. warna hijau emerald itu selalu bisa membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa mata itu suatu saat bisa melelehkan dan menembus obsidian hitamnya. Tapi sampai sekarang, hal itu tak pernah terjadi, karena ia tak pernah mencoba benar-benar menatap emerald itu dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ia tahu gadis ini kuat. Bukti keberadaannya sekarang lah yang membuat Sasuke berpikir begitu. Setelah begitu banyak hal yang terjadi yang dilalui gadis ini, entah kenapa dia masih bisa bertahan. Ia tahu, dari dulu gadis ini begitu mencintainya. Rela melakukan apapun untuknya, bahkan mencoba membunuhnya jika memang hal itu adalah satu-satunya jalan yang tersisa untuk menariknya dari kegelapan itu. tapi gadis ini terlalu naïf, dia terlalu naïf karena melakukan hal yang bodoh seperti itu. menempatkan dirinya dalam posisi begitu berbahaya. Mungkin kalau dulu, ia tak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisi gadis ini. Namun sekarang, itu tak akan terjadi, karena ia pasti akan dihabisi oleh Naruto dan teman-teman yang lainnya, selain itu entahlah ia tak ingin atau sebenarnya tak _mampu_.

Menatap gadis ini dalam diam kini membuatnya tertarik. Kini justru hadir pertanyaan konyol dibenaknya. Alasan apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa membalas cinta yang diberikan oleh gadis ini? Ah, mungkin dulu cinta bukan prioritas yang dipikirkannya, ia tak mau menghabiskan waktunya dengan percuma hanya untuk memikirkan hal bodoh seperti itu. Namun apa hal itu sekarang tetap berlaku? Jika tak pernah terjadi hal-hal buruk di kehidupannya, jika ia tak perlu harus pergi dan membalas dendam pada kakaknya, apa ia tetap tak tertarik dengan gadis pemilik emerald ini? Sasuke sendiri kini tak yakin.

Setelah sekitar 5 hari ia berdiam diri di rumah sakit dan menerima perawatan disana, ia melihat begitu banyak sisi baru dari gadis ini. Dia ceria, ramah, dan penyayang. Tak pernah segan-segan dia membantu siapapun yang dia lihat sedang membutuhkan pertolongan. Sasuke bukan tak memperhatikan itu semua, ia melihat semuanya, memperhatikan semua hal itu, namun ia hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Semakin hari ia sudah sedikit banyak memikirkan gadis ini dalam pikirannya, namun ia tak kunjung menemukan jawaban dari apa yang dipikirkannya.

Ia sadar, sekarang tak mudah membaca perasaan gadis ini. Kini dia begitu tertutup dan berhati-hati dalam menunjukkan perasaannya. Bahkan selama gadis ini merawatnya, dia tetap terlihat biasa saja, seperti tak pernah terjadi sesuatu hal di antara mereka berdua dulu.

'_Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaannya sekarang? Apa dia masih – ' _pikiran bodoh itu seketika langsung dihentikannya sebelum benar-benar mempengaruhi pikirannya sekarang. Sejak kapan ia bersungguh-sungguh memikirkan perasaan seorang gadis seperti ini? Dan tanpa disadarinya wajahnya berubah pucat karena khawatir dengan pemikirannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau baik-baik saja?" suara lembut itu mengembalikan kesadaran Sasuke.

"Hn," ia mengangguk canggung saat didapatinya wajah Sakura berubah khawatir menatapnya.

'_Kenapa wajah Sasuke-kun pucat? Apa dia sakit?' _Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Mungkin efek pertarungan itu masih berpengaruh pada tubuh Sasuke, meskipun dia sudah memberikan perawatan padanya selama 5 hari.

Sakura kemudian memutuskan untuk mengecek panas tubuh Sasuke, mungkin saja ia pucat karena tiba-tiba ia demam. Luka-luka yang berat bisa saja membuat tubuh seseorang terserang demam, jadi Sakura perlu memeriksa tubuh Sasuke untuk memastikannya. Dia meraih pergelangan Sasuke, menggenggamnya cukup erat untuk merasakkan panas tubuhnya. Meskipun awalnya gadis ini sempat gemetar saat hendak menggenggam tangan pemuda Uchiha ini, namun dia cepat membiasakan keadaan itu.

Sasuke bergeming, hampir saja tangan gadis di depannya itu ingin ditepisnya karena ia begitu terkejut mendapati Sakura yang tiba-tiba menggengam tangannya. Bisa dirasakannya tangan gadis ini begitu dingin saat menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Tapi perasaan hangat apa yang dirasakannya sekarang?

'_Tidak terlalu terasa_' Sakura mendesah kecewa. Dia berpikir cara apa lagi yang biasanya dilakukan untuk mengecek suhu tubuh. Dan seketika itu dia ingat sesuatu, hal yang sering dilakukan oleh ibunya dulu saat dirinya kecil.

"Emm, maaf Sasuke-_kun_, aku ingin mengecek keadaanmu tapi apa kau me – "

" – silahkan saja," Sasuke memutuskan ucapan Sakura. Ia yakin apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis ini karena ia tak pernah meragukan kemampuan _medic _yang dikuasai olehnya, jadi kali ini pun ia tak keberatan jika Sakura memeriksanya.

"Baiklah," Sakura mengangguk kemudian mengambil napas dalam.

'_Kenapa dia keliatan begitu gugup?' _Sasuke menatap dengan wajah heran, tapi detik berikutnya pertanyaan di kepalanya itu terjawab sudah.

Sakura berjinjit menyeimbangkan tinggi badannya dengan Sasuke. Tangan kirinya diangkat, kemudian disibakkannya poni Sasuke perlahan. Dia mendekatkan dirinya sangat dekat dengan Sasuke sampai kemudian dia menempelkan dahinya perlahan dengan dahi Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri membeku. Sebuah perasaan asing hadir saat dirasakannya tubuhnya seperti tersengat oleh aliran listrik tepat disaat kulit lembut gadis itu menyentuh miliknya. Ia sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti yang terjadi. Getaran itu terasa memabukannya. Ia menatap gadis di hadapannya yang matanya kini sedang terpejam.

'_Apa dia juga menikmati keadaan ini?' _Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dan detik berikutnya kedua obsidian hitam itu pun terpejam.

Sakura tak paham, hal apa yang bisa membuatnya begitu berani melakukan hal seperti ini. Ini memang hal biasa, yang memang sering dilakukan oleh kebanyakan orang untuk mengecek suhu tubuh seseorang. Tapi kali ini beda. Dia melakukan hal ini pada seorang pemuda dewasa, pemuda yang jelas-jelas dia tahu sejak dulu dia memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Dan kali ini dia merasa dirinya begitu tak pantas, meskipun sisi hatinya bersikeras untuk tidak ingin melakukan hal ini, tapi sisi lainnya merasa dia begitu menikmati perasaan ini. Ah entahlah dia sendiri sungguh tak mengerti.

Sasuke kini tersentak kaget. Saat ia sadari bahwa bukan hanya dahi gadis ini yang menyentuhnya dan begitu dekat dengannya. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat, begitu dekat sampai mereka mungkin tak sadar atau baru menyadari bahwa ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Membuat mereka secara tak sadar seperti saling berbagi hembusan napas. Dan hal itu kini hampir sepenuhnya membuat Sasuke kehilangan kendali dirinya.

Ia tak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana saat kemudian ia menyadari ujung hidung gadis itu menyentuhnya, dan ia bisa secara jelas merasakan hembusan napas teratur gadis ini. Ia sungguh-sungguh tak pernah sedekat ini dengan gadis manapun selama hidupnya, dan ia tak mengerti apakah dirinya salah jika keadaan ini membuatnya terpaksa ingin melakukan hal lainnya?

Pikiran itu ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Ia sadar betul sedingin apapun dirinya, ia masih lah tetap seorang pria normal. Dan seorang pria bisa saja berniat melakukan hal-hal yang diinginkannya apalagi mengingat posisinya kini sangat lah mudah untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Namun ia segera sadar dan tepat saat ia membuka kedua matanya secara paksa kedua _onyx_ nya terpaku menatap bening emerald yang saat itu juga terbuka dan balas menatapnya.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Sasuke kini mengerti, semua hal yang sempat pernah dipikirkannya terjawab sudah. Hijau emerald itu memang sungguh-sungguh bisa menghanyutkan onyx miliknya. Ia tak yakin dan tak mau percaya, tapi disinilah ia. Pertama kali menatap dua bening itu, dan satu hal yang kemudian terlintas dibenaknya adalah…

Ia ingin menarik gadis itu segera ke dalam pelukannya saat ini juga. Pikiran konyol itu pun membuatnya tertawa dalam hati. Emerald itu benar-benar sudah menghipnotisnya sampai sejauh itu, sampai ia sendiri kemudian berpikiran hal-hal tidak logis semacam itu. Namun kedua tangannya masih terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya tanpa berani ia gerakkan. Ia tak ingin melakukannya karena harga dirinya menahannya untuk tetap seperti itu. Ah mungkin itu hanya alasan bodohnya saja, hal sesungguhnya yang ia khawatirkan adalah ia tak ingin membuat gadis ini terkejut dan seketika itu juga meninggalkannya. Hal itu yang sebenarnya menahannya untuk tidak melakukan apapun.

Tapi hal bodoh apa lagi yang kini dipikirkannya? Ia benci menyadari mengapa _Kami-Sama_ menciptakan manusia dengan napsu yang ada dalam dirinya. Ia benci itu, sangat membencinya. Karena bagaimanapun ia mencoba menghindar untuk menatap hijau emerald itu, ia tetap tak kuasa berdusta pada hal gila lainnya yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini.

'_Hal bodoh apa ini? Kenapa gadis ini bisa membuatku seperti ini? Hal apa yang membuatku berpikir bahwa saat ini aku tiba-tiba ingin menci – ' _

"Maaf… Aku pikir tadi kau demam, tapi ternyata kau baik-baik saja," suara itu menghancurkan semua imajinasi liar Sasuke dan menyadarkannya sekejap.

Sakura kini tengah kembali pada posisinya semula, berdiri di hadapan Sasuke sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Tidak perlu sekhawatir itu, aku baik-baik saja," Sasuke menjawab ketus guna menyembunyikan dirinya yang masih gugup saat itu.

"Aku minta maaf," Sakura menunduk merasa bersalah. Dialihkannya pandangan matanya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Tak bermaksud ia mengatakan hal itu jika ternyata membuat gadis ini justru merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi. Tak tahukah dia bahwa apa yang baru saja ia lakukan justru membuat perasaan Sasuke kacau balau dan hampir tak terkendali karenanya? Ia justru ingin meminta maaf, namun ia masih tetap Sasuke yang dulu, yang tak bisa mengutarakan perasaannya dengan mudah pada siapapun.

"Maaf kami terlambat," suara keras yang khas itu seketika menghancurkan kecanggungan yang sempat terjadi saat ini.

Dua orang yang sejak tadi memang sudah ditunggu kedatangannya akhirnya datang melengkapi pertemuan yang memang sudah direncanakan hari ini.

"Kalian kemana saja Naruto? Kakashi _Sensei_? Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan! Telat setengah jam dari waktu yang sudah dijanjikan hah? Beruntung aku sedang tidak sibuk melayani pasien, kalau tidak aku daritadi pasti sudah pergi dari sini!" Sakura mengomel panjang lebar sambil berkacak pinggang memelototi Naruto dan Kakashi.

Kedua orang itu justru malah balik memasang tampang _innocent_ mereka kepada Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura-_chan_, kali ini bukan mau kami datang terlambat. Tiba-tiba saja tadi Tsunade _baa-chan _memanggil kami," Naruto menjawab sambil menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Benarkah Tsunade _shishou_ memanggil kalian?" kali ini Sakura menurunkan volume suaranya dari sebelumnya.

"Hemm tentu saja Sakura, kami tak mungkin bohong," gantian Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Hhh, yasudahlah kalau begitu. Aku pikir kalian melupakan permintaanku untuk datang kesini," ucap Sakura dengan raut wajah lega.

"Tidak mungkin aku lupa Sakura-_chan_… Ah hey Sasuke-_teme _ternyata kau juga sudah datang!" Naruto kembali heboh sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang gembira.

Hal itu sedikit banyak membuat Kakashi tersenyum mendapati kembali pemandangan yang sejak dulu dirindukannya ini. Mereka kembali bersama, tim 7-_nya_ kini kembali…

"Hn," Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto seperti biasa. Sikap hebohnya itu lama-lama membuatnya semakin _terbiasa_ untuk menghadapinya.

'_Ternyata Sakura yang meminta mereka berkumpul. Tapi apa yang ingin disampaikannya?' _Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis merah muda itu.

"Jadi berita penting apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Sakura?" Kakashi buka suara sambil menatap murid perempuan satu-satunya itu dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"Ehm, begini – " Sakura menggantung kalimatnya sambil menatap satu per satu rekan tim dan gurunya itu. Hal ini adalah sesuatu yang penting baginya, tak berat baginya memberitahu hal ini kepada Naruto maupun Kakashi _Sensei_, tapi sekarang Sasuke _kembali_. Mau tak mau dia harus memberi tahu hal penting ini juga padanya. Meskipun dia akui, untuk mengucapkan hal ini, dia masih benar-benar tak sanggup menatap wajah pemuda Uchiha itu, apalagi setelah kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu itu.

"Ya Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menunggu lanjutan ucapan gadis merah muda di hadapannya itu dengan wajah penasaran.

"Minggu depan – " Sakura mengambil napas sejenak untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, " – aku akan menikah," ucap gadis Haruno itu akhirnya.

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Kakashi hanya sedikit menunjukkan reaksi kagetnya karena dia sempat mendengar kabar itu dari Tsunade, meski dia tak tahu betul kapan pernikahan itu akan diadakan. Dan Sasuke, terdiam, membeku.

Ucapan gadis itu benar-benar menggetarkan segalanya. Sesuatu yang tersimpan rapat-rapat di hati Sasuke kini terpaksa terbuka. Ada hal penting yang akhirnya kini baru terlambat disadarinya!

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Maaf untuk bersambungnya fic ini. Nanti tanggal 20 feb aku pasti selesain yaah. Tadinya Cuma mau bikin one shot tapi ternyata terlalu panjang pas aku jadiin one shot, maaf ya. Jadi kalo penasaran sama ceritanya *siapa jg yg penasaran* review dulu yaah entar aku pasti lanjutin hehe :p terima kasih atas perhatiannyaaaaa…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

minna-saaaaan, _finnaly_ aku post juga lanjutan fic ini... maaf kalo lama krn tujuanku bikin cerita ini adalah buat SASUSAKU FAN DAY! di tanggal 20 februari ini ayoo ayoo aku ajakin kalian semua lagi bagi pecinta SasuSaku buat ramaikan hari kita ini. bagi yg mau nyumbang cerita ayoo, kalo ga nyumbang setidaknya kita baca fic SasuSaku dan ikut review ~ hehe biar rame. oke _happy reading ^^_

* * *

><p><strong><em>this character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto<em>**

**_story belongs to me_**

**_pairing are Sakura and Sasuke_**

_"Ehm, begini – " Sakura menggantung kalimatnya sambil menatap satu per satu rekan tim dan gurunya itu._

_"Ya Sakura-chan?" Naruto menunggu lanjutan ucapan gadis merah muda di hadapannya itu _

_"Minggu depan – " Sakura mengambil napas sejenak untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, " – aku akan menikah"._

_Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Kakashi hanya sedikit menunjukkan reaksi kagetnya karena dia sempat mendengar kabar itu dari Tsunade, meski dia tak tahu betul kapan pernikahan itu akan diadakan. Dan Sasuke, terdiam, membeku._

_Ucapan gadis itu benar-benar menggetarkan segalanya. Sesuatu yang tersimpan rapat-rapat di hati Sasuke kini terpaksa terbuka. Ada hal penting yang akhirnya kini baru terlambat disadarinya!_

**_'why did i fall in love with you?'_**

"BENARKAH?" Naruto berteriak begitu kencang setelah kesadarannya kembali.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda Naruto?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan wajah jengkel.

"Tapi mengapa begitu mendadak? Pantas saja tadi kalian datang bersama! Ternyata kalian akan segera menikah!" keterkejutan itu masih belum bisa hilang di wajah pahlawan muda itu.

'_Siapa yang dimaksud dengan kalian itu?_' Sakura semakin jengkel menatap pemuda bermata blue sapphire itu. meski begitu ada bagian hatinya yang perih mendengar penuturan polos dari sahabatnya itu, gadis ini tahu betul apa maksud dari ucapan yang tadi diucapkan oleh Naruto.

Kakashi yang menyadari maksud ucapan Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Muridnya yang satu ini memang tidak pernah bisa membaca situasi dengan baik. Ucapannya tadi justru akan menyakitkan bagi murid perempuannya itu, yang dia tahu jelas sampai kini tetap sulit untuk melupakan pemuda Uchiha yang sekarang berdiri tepat di sisinya itu.

"Dengarkan penjelasannya dulu sampai selesai Naruto," ucap Kakashi sambil meraih bahu Naruto.

"Ah baiklah. Maaf Sakura-_chan_," katanya sambil nyengir dengan wajahnya yang merasa bersalah.

"Emm, tidak apa. Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf karena begitu mendadak memberitahu hal ini, aku tidak ingin memberi tahu kalian jika hal itu belum benar-benar aku putuskan," ucap Sakura jujur, wajahnya terlihat sendu menatap wajah-wajah di hadapannya. Kesedihan wajah itu bukan karena dia merasa bersalah pada yang lainnya, tapi perasaan itu hadir karena adanya _pemuda _itu.

Keputusan ini sudah sejak awal dipikirkannya dengan baik. Dia tak mau begitu saja menerima lamaran dari pria manapun jika dia tak sungguh-sungguh menyukainya. Tapi ada hal lain yang lebih penting, dia tentu tak ingin selamanya menunggu perasaan cintanya terbalas. Sedangkan dia sendiri tak pernah berani bertanya perasaan sesungguhnya yang dimiliki oleh pemuda yang dicintainya itu. karena itu kali ini dia merelakan perasaan itu untuk pergi. Meski untuk menguburnya butuh waktu yang panjang dan usaha yang tidak mudah.

Namun dia tak menyangka ternyata hadirnya pemuda ini kembali menggoyahkan hatinya. Meski dia tahu bahwa mungkin pemuda ini tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya, tapi sebagian hatinya entah mengapa mengharapkan pemuda itu mencegah pernikahannya nanti…

"Tidak masalah Sakura, asal kau bahagia kami tentu ikut bahagia," Kakashi tersenyum lembut menatap gadis merah muda itu sambil mengusap pucuk kepalanya.

"Terima kasih _sensei_," ucap gadis itu sambil balas tersenyum hangat.

"Jadi siapa pemuda yang beruntung itu?" tanya Naruto antusias, sekilas matanya melirik ke arah rivalnya.

"Kalian sudah sangat mengenalnya tentu saja," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

Melihat hal itu seketika membuat Sasuke sesak. Menyadari bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini begitu bahagia membicarakan seorang pria, yang jelas-jelas adalah _bukan_ dirinya.

"Jangan katakan padaku bahwa pemuda itu adalah si alis tebal Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto berteriak histeris dengan wajahnya yang seketika itu berubah menjadi horror.

"Ahahaha… astaga Naruto, Lee tak seburuk itu kok. Tapi tentu saja pemuda itu bukan Lee, sayangnya dia lebih tampan dari Lee kalau kau mau tahu," Sakura menjawab dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Siapa yaa? Aku tahu pasti dia menjadi pemuda yang paling beruntung di dunia," Naruto menerawang dengan mata berbinar.

"Jangan berlebihan!" Sakura memukul pelan bahu Naruto meski wajahnya menatap pemuda itu dengan senyum yang hangat.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa _dia_," suara berat itu mengalihkan pandangan tiga orang lainnya yang ada disana.

"Jadi Kakashi _sensei _sudah tahu sejak awal? Ahh! Pasti Tsunade _shishou_ yang sudah memberitahumu kan?" Sakura menatap gurunya itu dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ah yaa begitulah, haha," jawab Kakashi sambil menyentuh belakang rambut perak miliknya itu.

"Kalau begitu kau jangan beritahu Naruto! Biar dia menebaknya dulu _senseiii_," Sakura melangkah hendak membungkam mulut sang guru.

"Tentu aku akan tutup mulut Sakura," kata Kakashi sambil mengangguk paham.

'_Aku seperti tak dianggap. Apa karena aku sendiri tak berusaha menanggapi apapun dalam pembicaraan ini?' _Sasuke mendesah dalam hati, sekejap pandangan matanya terlihat sendu.

"Aku boleh menebak?" suara dingin itu kontan membuat Sakura, Naruto dan Kakashi menoleh ke pemilik suara.

"Aaa – tentu saja boleh Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura mengangguk gugup menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Apa dia bukan berasal dari Konoha?" tanya pemuda Uchiha itu, dengan nada sedikit ragu.

"Emm, iya," Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Sasuke berpikir sejenak, ia sebenarnya tak sungguh-sungguh bertanya hal itu. ia tahu ada begitu banyak hal yang sudah terlewati dan tidak diketahui olehnya selama ia pergi meninggalkan desa_nya_ ini. Tapi ia berusaha sedikit peduli kali ini, tak ingin Sakura merasa dirinya acuh pada kabar gembira yang sudah dikatakan oleh gadis itu.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" Naruto mengacungkan jarinya kegirangan, seperti mendapat sebuah pencerahan setelah sebelumnya dia terdiam sejenak memperhatikan pertanyaan Sasuke dan menganalisanya.

"Silahkan tebak Naruto, aku tidak melarang kok," Sakura menatap Naruto dengan wajah geli, sikap pemuda itu memang tak pernah berubah, selalu berisik dan bersemangat.

"Pasti pemuda beruntung itu _Gaara_ kan? Siapa lagi teman dekat kita yang berlainan desa coba. Astaga Sakura-_chan_, aku tak menyangka si Kazekage dingin itu ternyata menyukaimu," Naruto berteriak histeris.

"Berhenti berteriak terus menerus Naruto!" ucap Sakura geram, lama-lama gadis ini sangsi pendengarannya bisa rusak karena suara melengking sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi, jawabanku benar atau tidak?" kali ini volume suaranya menurun, meski wajahnya masih menunjukkan ketidakpuasan.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Emerald hijaunya mengamati satu persatu orang di hadapannya. Sampai emerald itu bertemu onyx, sesaat gadis itu membaca ada emosi tersirat yang tak di mengertinya dari mata hitam kelam itu. Namun gadis itu berusaha mengabaikannya dan tak berniat mengartikannya secara ceroboh, ini demi hatinya.

"Hemm, begitulah," Sakura mengangguk dengan rona merah tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Meski dia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa perasaan cinta untuk Sasuke masih ada dan begitu kuat di hatinya, tapi dia juga tak bisa menghianati Gaara setelah begitu banyak pengorbanan pemuda itu untuknya. Terutama usaha pemuda itu untuk menghiburnya, membantunya melupakan cinta pertamanya yang sepertinya tak akan pernah terbalas. Karena itu dia bersyukur sekali bisa bertemu dan mengenal pemuda berambut merah itu, dan tak berniat menolak lamaran darinya. Dia gadis yang pandai, dan dia tahu bagaimana mengambil keputusan yang baik di usianya yang sudah bukan terhitung remaja ini.

Sasuke mendadak sulit bernapas. Pemandangan itu membuatnya merasa seperti hatinya terhantam godam yang begitu berat, sakit dan menyesakkan. Rasa sakit ini bukan seperti sakit yang didapatnya saat bertarung melawan Naruto, saat dirinya merasa hampir sekarat itu. Keadaan saat itu memang menyakitkan, tapi kali ini sakit yang dirasakannya jauh lebih menyakitkan. Menyakitkan karena ia sendiri tak tahu bagian dari dirinya yang mana yang tepatnya merasa sakit. Melihat gadis itu, gadis yang _pernah_ mencintainya, sedang tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang merona bahagia. Bahagia karena dia akan segera menikah, dan jelas pemuda beruntung itu _bukan_ dirinya. Ia merasa terlambat, entah terlambat untuk menyampaikan hal apa ia sendiri pun tak tahu. Yang jelas ia merasa kesempatan itu seperti menghilang dari hadapannya, pintu bercahaya yang tadinya ia pikir dengan mudah ia genggam dan segera ia buka, kini lama-lama semakin menjauhinya dan meninggalkannya di sebuah ruangan gelap, yang membuatnya muak dan ingin segera lepas dari apa yang sekarang ia rasakan.

"Kau tak ingin mengucapkan _selamat_, teme?" pertanyaan itu seketika menyentak Sasuke untuk kembali sadar.

"Kau – baik-baik saja Sasuke-_kun_?"

Pertanyaan itu _lagi._ Wajah khawatir itu _lagi_.

'_sampai kapan kau mau mempermainkan hatiku seperti ini Sakura?'_

'_Sampai kapan kau mau berhenti bersikap seperti itu? sikapmu semakin lama membuatku semakin __**menginginkanmu**__!'_

pemuda berambut raven itu menjerit dalam hati.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Sakura," Sasuke berkata datar, wajahnya menunjukkan emosi yang tak begitu berarti. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_, terima kasih," ucap gadis itu tulus, dibalasnya uluran tangan pemuda dihadapannya. Sekejap bisa Sakura rasakan tangan hangat itu bergetar saat disentuhnya, namun saat emerald itu menatap pemuda dihadapannya, ia tetap bergeming, datar dan tanpa emosi. Maka sesaat setelah itu, Sakura melepas perlahan genggaman tangan itu.

"Nah Sakura-_chan_, dimana pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan? Aku harap kau melaksanakannya di Konoha saja, aku tak mau panas-panasan jalan ke Suna," kata Naruto asal.

"_Baka! _Biar bagaimanapun Suna itu tempat tinggal calon _suami_ku, jangan seenaknya ngomong ya," Sakura refleks menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Awww! Sakit Sakuraaaa…" Naruto merintih sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Sakura.

"Hhhhh," tanpa sengaja Sasuke mendesah. Sudah hampir kira-kira lebih dari ribuan jarum serasa menusuk jantungnya setiap kali gadis merah muda itu mengatakan perihal calon suaminya itu.

"Sudah hentikan, kalian ini bertingkah masih saja seperti anak kecil. Lihat berapa usia kalian sekarang," Kakashi menengahi kembali pertengkaran kecil kedua muridnya itu.

"Maaf…" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Baiklah Sakura, berita gembira itu sudah disampaikan. Kalau ada hal yang kau butuhkan silahkan minta bantuan saja. Sekarang aku masih ada tugas dari Tsunade-_sama_," Kakashi menatap murid perempuannya itu sambil menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

"_Arigatou sensei_," ucap gadis itu dengan wajah berbinar karena terharu.

"_Douita. _kalau begitu sampai jumpa," balas Kakashi sambil tersenyum dan kemudian menghilang dari hadapan ketiga orang itu.

"Aku juga harus segera menemui Hinata, Sakura-_chan_. Ada janji dengannya hehehe," kata Naruto sambil nyengir memamerkan barisan giginya yang putih.

"Tidak apa Naruto, terima kasih sudah datang kesini dan mendengarkanku cerita. Salam ya untuk Hinata-_chan_".

"Pasti nanti aku sampaikan. Oy _teme_, kau ada acara sehabis ini?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi masih terdiam.

"Hn, tidak," jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Kalau begitu, kau antarkan Sakura-_chan_ pulang ke apartemennya ya! Oke!" perintah pemuda Uzumaki itu sambil kemudian berlalu dari kedua pasang manusia itu.

'_Seharusnya aku tak menjawab __**tidak **__tadi!' _Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Suasana kali ini hening, tanpa ada satupun yang berusaha membuka percakapan. Sakura kini menjadi canggung karena mendapati sikap Sasuke yang terlihat lebih <em>dingin<em> dari biasanya. Sasuke sendiri tak ingin membuka mulut, karena ia tak punya alasan apapun untuk mengajak Sakura berbicara. Ia tak punya bahan obrolan apapun, apalagi setelah mengetahui gadis di sampingnya ini sebentar lagi akan menjadi _istri_ orang. Membayangkannya saja membuat Sasuke lemas sendiri.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" panggilan itu menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Hn?" ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis di sampingnya itu. hal yang tidak biasa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda Uchiha ini.

"Kau tahu, salah satu keinginanku yaitu suatu saat kau mau mengantarku pulang ke rumah, hanya berdua saja seperti ini – " gadis itu menghela napas ," – tapi itu _dulu_".

Obsidian itu membulat, terkejut mendengar penuturan jujur dari sang gadis. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menjawab ucapan gadis itu.

"Kau tak perlu menjawab, cukup mendengarkan saja. Kau bersedia?" tanya Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dan pemuda itu langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Aku _dulu_ pernah membayangkan, suatu saat kau bisa benar-benar peduli padaku. _Hanya _padaku, tapi nyatanya sepertinya aku tak pernah terpikirkan sama sekali ya di pikiranmu?" kata gadis itu mendesah. Pertanyaan itu retoris, dia tak butuh jawaban, dia seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri, meskipun dia jelas tahu bahwa orang yang dimaksud dalam ucapannya berjalan tepat di sampingnya.

'_Kau salah…_' Sasuke menjawab dalam hati. Ekspresi mukanya miris memandang wajah sendu di sampingnya itu.

'… _Hanya kau yang sesungguhnya benar-benar aku pikirkan. Karena itu aku tak mau melibatkanmu pada masalahku yang sangat berat itu' _kata-kata itu hanya sampai pada tenggorokannya, berhenti disana dan tak membiarkannya mengucapkan kata itu.

"Kau tahu, betapa banyak hal yang selalu aku bayangkan bisa aku lakukan bersamamu, meskipun aku tahu itu tidak mungkin, hemm tapi aku tetap berharap suatu saat aku bisa melakukannya," mata emerald itu menerawang, membayangkan sesuatu.

'_Katakan apa yang ingin kau lakukan bersamaku, dan aku pasti aku mengabulkannya, Sakura…'_ ia sungguh ingin menjawab ucapan itu, tangannya sudah terkepal, ia menahan gemeletuk giginya yang sedang beradu saat ini. Gadis merah muda ini memintanya diam, tak perlu menjawab, dan ia telah menyetujui hal itu maka akhirnya ia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku merasa pernah menjadi gadis paling bodoh, saat _dulu_ aku rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa _bersamamu_, bisa _mendapatkanmu_," katanya mendesah, kecewa.

'_Dan sekarang, aku merasa menjadi pemuda paling bodoh, karena kini aku rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa bersamamu, mendapatkanmu __**kembali**__. Namun aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa' _Sasuke mengerang frustasi, hampir ia akhirnya mengucapkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya itu. ia menyesal, melihat kekecewaan gadis itu, penuturan gadis itu yang menganggap dirinya _bodoh_ karena pernah merelakan dirinya untuk bisa bersama_nya_.

"Kau tentu tahu kan, _dulu_ Naruto pernah mencintaiku? Aku juga merasa bodoh saat kini aku sadar pernah menyia-nyiakan cintanya begitu saja. Dia pemuda baik dan yang paling dekat denganku, tapi aku bersyukur kini dia bahagia bersama Hinata," ucap gadis itu, kali ini dia tersenyum lembut.

'_Aku juga merasa sangat bodoh saat aku sadar kini bahwa aku pernah menyianyiakan __**cintamu**__ begitu saja' _oh Tuhan, rasanya Sasuke ingin berteriak di hadapan gadis ini bahwa ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Benar-benar **sama** namun hanya berbeda objek yang ditujunya.

"Oh dan ya! Aku juga sedih dan kasihan pada diriku sendiri Sasuke, saat aku mengingat betapa menderitanya aku saat kau – pergi, meninggalkanku _dulu_," tenggorokan Sakura hampir tercekat saat mengucapkan hal itu. itu adalah hal terberat dalam hidupnya, saat dia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa orang yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata dia buang untuk kepergian seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

'_Aku juga mengasihani diriku sendiri saat menyadari betapa menderitanya aku __**sekarang**__, saat kau akan __**pergi**__ bersama orang lain' _Sasuke mengerang dalam hati. Tangannya mengepal saat kembali mengingat bahwa gadis ini akan segera menikah, dan itu berarti semua kesempatannya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan di masa lalu tertutup sudah.

"Sesungguhnya, aku pernah, benar-benar pernah membayangkan suatu hari kau yang akan hidup bersamaku Sasuke, bahwa suatu hari aku akan – menikah denganmu," Sakura berkata lirih, air matanya hampir menetes saat ini. Mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya sama saja menelanjangi dirinya sendiri kalau mau tahu, tapi ini keputusannya. Dia sudah terlanjur mengatakan sebagian isi hatinya.

'_Aku hampir membayangkan kau akan menjadi istriku Sakura, kalau saja kau tak mengatakan bahwa ada pria lain yang telah lebih dulu melamarmu!' _teriak! Ia berteriak susah payah dalam hatinya, menahan semua gejolak amarah, kecewa, patah hatinya yang hanya bisa ia simpan rapat-rapat jauh di dalam dirinya. Kalau bukan karena ia telah begitu banyak menyakiti hati gadis ini, pasti ia masih berani untuk meminta gadis ini menikah dengannya, pasti ia masih punya muka untuk meminta hal itu, namun sekarang rasanya tak pantas mengingat semua perbuatannya yang sudah membuat hati gadis ini hancur.

"Dan kau tahu Sasuke-_kun_ – " gadis itu menghentikan ucapannya, dia berbalik dan memandang onyx sehitam malam yang kini juga balas memandangnya ," – sesungguhnya, sampai sekarang aku belum benar-benar melupakanmu, karena aku masih sangat _mencintaimu_," gadis itu berujar lirih, sangat lirih sampai-sampai semilir angin bisa begitu cepat menyapu semua kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Onyx hitam itu membelalak kaget. Ditatapnya emerald hijau itu, ia tahu gadis itu tak berbohong. Tak akan pernah gadis itu berbohong padanya. Tapi kedua tangan kekar pemuda itu tak juga mengulur, meski ia sangat ingin menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi sepasang bibir tipis itu tak juga mau berucap, meski ia sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa kini ia juga sangat _mencintai_ gadis merah muda itu.

Jantungnya berdetak tak wajar, ia dilema. Kini ia ingin sekali mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan juga pada gadis itu, _semuanya._ Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, disentuhnya kedua lengan gadis itu, dicengkeramnya dengan kuat lengan kecilnya. Gadis itu gantian membelalak kaget, menerima sikap Sasuke yang tidak disangka-sangka olehnya. Mata hitamnya berhasil melumpuhkan emerald hijau itu, kini tubuh gadis itu lemas tak berdaya saat tatapan mata itu menguncinya.

"A – aaku…" Sasuke memutuskan ucapannya, dan gadis itu menunggu ucapannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya gadis itu terkejut, meski pertanyaannya itu terdengar sangat lirih.

"Sakura, a – aaku , aku turut senang dengan pernikahanmu. Semoga bahagia," akhirnya pemuda Uchiha itu malah mengucapkan hal itu. dilepaskannya pegangan tangannya pada kedua lengan gadis itu perlahan.

Sakura menatap nanar ke arah pemuda di hadapannya. Sekilas hatinya berharap ada keajaiban yang bisa membuat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu _juga_ mencintainya. Meski dia sudah susah payah mengucapkan semua rahasia yang dipendamnya sekian lama, awalnya dia berharap bahwa dengan mengungkapkan semua, itulah akhir dari hubungannya dengan pemuda dingin itu. itu berarti tanda bahwa dia akan melupakan pemuda itu untuk selama-lamanya. Tapi hatinya berkata lain, disaat pertahanan terakhirnya rapuh dan akhirnya dia mengucapkan rahasia besarnya, bahwa dia masih sungguh-sungguh _mencintai_ pemuda itu, justru dia malah berharap bahwa pemuda itu membalas perasaannya saat itu.

"Terima kasih, untuk semuanya," gadis merah muda itu akhirnya buka suara. Bibir pinknya itu akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu setelah tadinya hampir membeku. Dia tersenyum tulus, meski kini perih itu kembali menyerangnya. Hampir meruntuhkan air mata di kedua bola matanya.

"Hemm," Sasuke mengangguk dan menatap gadis itu, dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu? Untuk terakhir kali?" ucap gadis itu dengan wajah memohon. Hati Sasuke mencelos menatapnya, kemudian ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Peluk aku… Sebagai ucapan selamatmu, dan sebagai perpisahan untukku, tepatnya untuk perasaanku, Sasuke-_kun," _pintanya perlahan.

Sasuke tercengang. Gadis ini meminta ia untuk memeluknya? Hal yang dari tadi sesungguhnya ingin ia lakukan pada gadis itu?

"Maaf karena permintaanku ini egois, atau mungkin aneh dan menyebalkan untukmu, tapi aku – " ucapan gadis itu terhenti saat dia menyadari kini tubuhnya tengah direngkuh oleh pemuda di hadapannya. Sentuhan itu hangat, seperti yang selama ini Sakura bayangkan – _bukan_ – seperti yang selama ini _mereka_ bayangkan.

Sasuke tak akan pernah menyianyiakan permintaan itu, tidak meski itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia bisa menyentuh gadis ini. Begitu dalam perasaan yang kini ia sadari untuk gadis ini, begitu inginnya ia memiliki gadis ini meski itu tak mungkin kini. Tapi ia tak ingin menyesal, menyesal karena terakhir kali mereka bersama, ia tak memenuhi permintaan gadis ini meski hanya sekedar memeluknya. Karena memang hal ini juga lah hal yang diinginkannya.

Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda Uchiha itu. dihirupnya wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh si pemuda, gadis ini berjanji bahwa ini adalah yang terakhir, setelah ini dia akan benar-benar melepaskan perasaan ini. Membuang perasaan cinta ini jauh-jauh, karena itu dia berharap untuk terakhir kalinya dia ingin merasakan sentuhan pemuda ini, pelukan dari pemuda ini. Dan dia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan memenuhi permintaannya seperti ini.

"_Domou Arigatou, _Sasuke_-kun. Aishiteru, _dan… _sayonara_," gadis itu berbisik, kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya dan melepaskannya. Dia berlari menuju rumahnya yang memang sudah sejak tadi ada dihadapannya. Tak berniat menoleh ke belakang lagi, karena dia berniat untuk melepaskan cinta itu, melepaskannya seperti tadi dia telah melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke. Dan air mata itu menetes perlahan, seiring dengan langkahnya yang menghilang dibalik pintu apartemennya yang berwarna putih.

"_Aishiteru mo,_ Sakura. _Sayonara_…" bisik Sasuke sangat pelan. Pemuda itu menatap nanar ke arah menghilangnya jejak gadis merah muda itu. kemudian menutup matanya perlahan, menikmati sentuhan angin yang menyentuhnya lembut kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap. Seperti sentuhan lembut dari gadis yang tadi membalas pelukannya, yang kemudian menghilang dari hadapannya dalam sekejap. Dan ia tahu, gadis itu tak akan kembali untuknya. Karena memang gadis itu sudah mengatakan selamat tinggal padanya, selamat tinggal untuk _cintanya_.

**why did i fall in love with you - DBSK**

Why did I fall in love with You :: DBSK [lyrics translation]

**_Why did I fall in love with you?_**  
><em>No matter how much time had passed<em>  
><em>I thought you'd always be here with me<em>  
><em>But you've chose a different path...<em>

**_Why couldn't I tell you my feelings?_**  
><em>My feelings grew every day and night<em>  
><em>The overflowing words<em>

_although I know, they won't reach you now_

_Why did I fall in love with you?_  
><em>No matter how much time passed<em>  
><em>I thought you'd always be here with me<em>  
><em>That won't happen anymore<em>  
><em>Today holds a special meaning for you<em>  
><em>Today is the day when you stand with a happy face<em>  
><em>You make a vow to God, looking beautiful<em>  
><strong><em>Next to a person who isn't me<em>**  
><em>And being blessed<em>

_How should I see you off?_  
><em>So why did I fall in love with you?<em>  
><strong><em>Our past, I can't return there anymore<em>**  
><strong><em>Why couldn't I grab your hand and take you away?<em>**

_no matter how much time passes_  
><em>you're supposed to be by my side<em>  
><strong><em>That won't happen anymore...<em>**  
><em>Even though you're away from me<em>  
><em>For your eternal happiness<em>  
><em>I'll just wish for it<em>  
><em>However lonely it'll make me<em>  
><em>Or how hard it'll be<em>

aku cantumin bagian dari lirik lagu yang kira-kira cocok untuk keadaan Sasuke saat ini. gak semua bagian lirik lagu aku cantumkan :)

* * *

><p>woaaaah, akhirnya selesaaaai ~ gimana gimana endingnya bikin kalian kesel yah yah? jujur aja ._. maap yaah jd begini, karena emang cerita ini udah aku rangkai sedemikian rupa looh cuma tinggal aku tulis doang jd gini deh. tolong kalian reader jgn bakar sayaaa *kabur ke pelukan sasuke* #eh bagaimanapun tanggapan kalian saya terima *pasrah* jangan lupa review yah minnaaaaaa, makasih :)<p>

oh iyaa ini balasan review dari para reader yg ga login, makasih banyak sudah review ~

**lee sica** : makasih yaah udah review ~ nah loh kalo mau tau siapa calon suaminya dan gmn endingnya yuk aah baca chapt 2nya yaaah hehe dan untuk pair endingnya, dibaca aja yaah XD

**ulq4schiffer** : terima kasih yaaaa udah baca and review *peluk* haha buat endingnya hemm dibaca aja yaah, aku juga kok BIG FANS of SasuSaku . tp maaf kalo endingnya ternyata ga sesuai sama keinginan kamuuu soalnya emang ini ide awal aku begini toloong jgn lemparin aku panci yaah, lemparin aku sasuke aja (?) ahaha

**Saver tomato** : uwooo saya jg suka banget liat sasu disiksa, abis kasian kalo saku selalu tersiksa #eaaa tp kadang sasu kesiksa jg saya gak tega *labil* dan... maafkan saya kalo endingnya ga sesuai sma angan anganmu yaah, plis jgn gebukin saya :p tp apapun yg terjadi saya tetap SASUSAKU lovers yosh! ini hanya karangan hasil imajinasi saya semata ~ thankies udh review yaah

**Andromeda no Rei** : makasiiiiih banyaaaaaak *peluk kenceng* iyaa ini saya udah update kok, jgn lupa baca yaah *smirk* hoho gpp kok ga login, udah dibaca aja udah sukuur ~ hehe mampir lagi yaaah XD


End file.
